Whoa, what happened while I was gone?
by waffletoast215
Summary: Sometimes the robot masters disagree with each other. Sometimes they disagree to RIDICULOUS extents. Too bad Rock and Roll have to deal with them. Oh, and did I mention that Sonic will arrive at any minute now? A MegaSonic fanfic, based on the first drawing in this post. Cover art by 8-bit-britt.


Oil Man was casually leaning against a wall in Light Labs when Time Man sprinted by.

"Yo, Time Man!" Oil Man greeted. "Want me to fill you up or somethin'?"

Time Man stopped running and looked back at Oil Man. "Not right now. If I don't keep running, I'm going to be .3 seconds late for my next task." He started to jog away.

"Oh, .3 seconds late? That's, like, a TON of time." Oil Man nonchalantly waved his hand. "You need to chill, dude."

Time Man stopped and turned around again. "Chill? I don't have time to chill!"

"Says who?"

"Me. See, look at what you've done. You've already made me at least a few seconds late." Time Man looked around nervously.

"What are you gonna do, cry about it?" Oil Man teased him.

Time Man took a step towards Oil Man. "Are you saying I'm not competent?" He growled.

"Hey, cut out that arguing!" At that moment, Cut Man walked in with a concerned expression on his face.

Time Man crossed his arms. "The talking oil rig says that I need to 'chill'. Can you believe that? And now he's made me late."

"Well, calming down never hurts." Cut Man suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"See. Told ya." Oil Man remarked.

"Although, you don't need to be like that, Oil Man. Maybe you should be less judgmental."

"You callin' me judgmental, Scissor Head?"

"Well, there you g- wait…." Cut Man frowned. "Scissor Head? What's that supposed to mean?"

"What do you THINK it means?" Oil Man teased.

Guts Man and Bomb Man walked down the hallway while the three robots argued.

"Well…whatever you're implying, it isn't very slice of you." Cut Man commented.

"Ugh!" Bomb Man groaned, attracting the attention of the other robots. "Will you ever go one day without making one of those stupid puns?"

"I always thought my wit was sharp…" Cut Man responded.

"Seriously? You're going to go there?" Bomb Man protested.

"What a kid." Guts Man rolled his eyes.

"Kid?" Cut Man asked.

At that moment, Ice Man entered the room. "Hey, have any of you guys seen Roll?" He asked, looking around.

"I think she's with Rock." Guts Man said.

"Aww, is wittle Ice Man gonna give Roll a present?" Cut Man joked.

"What? Well…" Ice Man blushed. He looked over at Guts Man and Bomb Man. "So, where are you guys going, anyway?"

"We were gonna go to work on some construction downtown." Bomb Man explained.

"Do you, maybe, wanna hang out with me later?" Ice Man asked, still embarrassed.

"Well, I don't know about Bomb Man, but I'm going to a karaoke bar after we finish." Guts Man commented.

"Bomb Man isn't coming with you?" Ice Man questioned.

"Nah. Karaoke's not my thing. It's such a waste of time."

"Uh, what?" Guts Man appeared upset at Bomb Man's remark.

"It's a waste of time." Bomb Man repeated.

Guts Man leaned towards Bomb Man with a threatening posture. "Well, what do you do for fun that's SO much better?" He responded.

"I play sports. I go bowling."

"So, you think karaoeke is a waste, but bowling is a perfect way to spend your time?"

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" Bomb Man glared at Guts Man.

"YEAH! Karaoke isn't a waste, you know! Do I have to prove it to you myself?" He asked.

"What are you gonna do, sing at me?"

"Ooh, there's singing?" Elec Man walked in as he overheard the conversation. "Can I get my guitar and join?"

"Not right now, we're busy." Bomb Man told Elec Man as he and Guts Man continued to glare at each other. At the same time, the other robots looked at each other with equally menacing expressions.

"What are you guys so worked up about?" Elec Man asked with confusion.

At that moment, Fire Man entered the crowded room. "Is there a fight? Fear not, THE FLAMES OF JUSTICE WILL BURN!" He announced.

"This dude needs to chill, too…" Oil Man commented.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I have to spread justice, and that includes stopping STUPID fights, like whatever y'all are getting yourselves into."

"This is NOT stupid! Oil Man caused me to be late, and now my entire schedule is ruined!" Time Man pouted.

Elec Man turned to Fire Man. "Why are you inside? I thought you had some work you were gonna do."

Fire Man sighed. "It's raining out. Anyway, can y'all stop fighting or singing or playing guitar or whatever you were gonna do? I can't concentrate with that ruckus."

Elec Man's eyes widened. "You think my guitar playing is a ruckus? How dare you interfere with the progress of the arts!"

"How am I supposed to get anything done when all I can hear is what sounds like a stampede of bulls going on with dubstep in the background?" Fire Man protested.

"Uh, I like dubstep." Bomb Man interjected.

"This has nothin' to do with you!" Fire Man shouted.

As the robots continued to discuss their many issues with one another, their voices gradually grew louder. They started to gesture wildly in their arguments.

Meanwhile, Rock and Roll were organizing the guest room.

"All right, I think we're almost done! I can't wait to see this room spotless again." Roll cheerily said.

"I really hope Sonic likes it. I mean, I know he doesn't care about appearances that much, but I really want him to be comfortable here, and-"

"Stop worrying, Rock! I'm sure he'll like it. And besides, I'M cleaning it, how could he not?" She winked.

"That's true." Rock grinned at his sister as he spread a blanket onto the couch. Suddenly, he looked up as he heard a loud clanging noise. "What was that?" He said with concern.

"I don't know. We should probably check it out." Roll put her broom down on the floor and started to walk towards the source of the commotion; Rock followed her.

As the two robots entered the other room, they both screamed simultaneously.

"Guys, stop fighting! Please!" Rock yelled as he sprinted towards the throng of robot masters. He donned his blue armor, becoming Megaman. He ran towards Guts Man with his hands in the air, trying to prevent Guts Man from throwing a large boulder at Bomb Man.

Ice Man, who was throwing an Ice Slasher at Cut Man, clung to Megaman's leg for protection.

Roll stood next to Megaman, also trying to prevent Guts Man from causing any destruction. "Guts Man, calm down!" She shouted. "And where did you get that boulder?" She looked to her left and saw Time Man grabbing Oil Man by the scarf while using Time Slow.

Megaman looked towards his right. He first saw Bomb Man, holding a large bomb above his head and aiming it towards Guts Man. He then looked further in that direction and saw Elec Man tackling Fire Man. _Oh, no…why did this have to happen now?_ Megaman thought.

Megaman heard a voice behind him yell, "Whoa, what happened while I was gone?"

Megaman and Roll turned around to see Sonic, who was standing in the doorway of the room. Both robots made expressions of panic. One by one, the other robot masters began to notice Sonic's presence and look in his direction.

"Oh…Sonic! Uh…you're here already?" Megaman stuttered as he removed his armor. "Everything's…great. Totally great. We've got this under control."

"It sure looks that way." Sonic smirked at Megaman.

The robot masters slowly looked at one another, around the room, and then back at Sonic. One by one, they began to realize the absurdity of the situation, and they slowly backed off from each other. They gradually began to leave the room until only Rock, Roll, and Sonic remained.

Roll started whimpering. "How…how are we gonna get all of this cleaned up? Doctor Light gets back in like, ten minutes!"

"I'll help you." Megaman reassured her.

"But, even with your help, we still won't get this done before Dad gets back. I mean, they practically tore the room apart!" Roll sighed and walked towards the guest room to retrieve her broom.

Sonic put his hand on Roll's shoulder. "Did ya forget you're talking to the fastest thing alive here? I'll help you out."

Roll smiled at Sonic. "Thanks!" She went to where she had left her broom and picked it up.

Megaman looked towards the floor and sighed. "Sorry, Sonic. I was really hoping we could have some fun together, but now we have to clean…"

"Don't worry about it, Rock!" Sonic put his arm around him. "With me around, it won't take long. Then we'll have the whole day to ourselves!"

Roll returned with her broom in hand. "Okay, let's hurry up and start cleaning! Time is short!"

With that, the trio started to frantically clean.


End file.
